


Stranger Things Never Happened

by hanekawa



Category: Kamen Rider 555 (Faiz)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekawa/pseuds/hanekawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It stops being amusing a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger Things Never Happened

The first time you met the guy, he was nothing to you. Just some unnamed passerby. A really snarky and irritating passerby at that. And kind of amusing too—though you would never admit that one.

A no-face was nothing, so you never gave it much thought. But then you met Mari, and she apparently knew the guy. She even fussed over the guy after he lost to you.

Well, _that_ got your attention.

No one—and when you meant no one, you meant _no one_ —other than you should be allowed to receive Mari’s attention like that. You knew Mari well enough to know that she never gave a damn about strangers, thus the fact she seemed to care about _that_ stranger disturbed you. The guy wasn’t even a graduate from Ryuusei Juuku, and Mari knew better than got acquainted with just random people.

But apparently, the guy wasn’t just random people, for he was able to transform into Faiz. You found out about that some time later when you coincidentally met an orphenoc. And you have to admit he was actually quite good, even when he was unsurprisingly a rather reckless fighter—in a subtle way.

The guy was moving from a no-face to an obstacle in your mind in less than a day. And that was rather impressive really, because only a few people made it to your obstacle list, seeing at how you rendered almost all people as useless no-faces.

A no-face was nothing, but an obstacle was definitely something. Something that had to be got rid of. Fast. You couldn’t risk anything at this point. And the guy was actually a rebel, and he wouldn’t just succumb to your wish—the more reason to eliminate him as soon as possible.

You could manage Mari, and Keitaro was easy to manipulate. All you needed now was to get rid of him, and you had to plan your every step carefully.

And the guy’s name--

The guy's name was Inui Takumi.

*


End file.
